Kaleidoscope
by Literate
Summary: Their shadowed secret love lights up behind different fragments of the fractured, ever-changing perception; this relationship, this love, it'll always be distorted, just like a kaleidoscope. KyouXHika. SHINE SSP Challenge. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Language

Like I promised, here's the second part of the KyouXHika, SHINE 50SSP challenge, **Kaleidoscope**, the complement to **Mismatched Reflections**.

There was no way I could write KyouXHika without a tint of smut, right? Plus the fanfictiondotnet archive seems to be severely lacking in these. XP It may not have too much explicitness in this first one, but there _are_ the other ones. Just be prepared for them all.

Warnings: **yaoi**, **lemon/smut/lime**, boy-boy, sexual situations and love (and that's for ALL the prompts), some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyouya or Hikaru from Ouran, I don't own the 50 prompts (**Demi-kun** does), but I own my imagination. 8D

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

6. Language.

Hikaru's a very _physical_ person--

His body language spelt out his intentions and his thoughts, and his expressions mimicked everything he felt inside and what he felt outside and what he didn't feel inside and what he didn't feel outside.

Hikaru could hide _nothing_ and could show _everything_ and hide everything and show nothing.

It was simple contradiction.

But Kyouya needed no explanation.

He _understood_ why Hikaru could- _reject, accept; push, pull; cry, smirk; pain, no pain; dominate and submit-_ and--

Kyouya crashed his lips against Hikaru's harshly, feeling as his younger lover pressed further, opening up his lips, opening up himself, and closing himself _around_ him. Hikaru let out a small, tiny purr, bringing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer, closer, and close to the _edge_--

And that's exactly why Kyouya could overpower him.


	2. Flexibility

This is one of the more explicit and longer ones; and yes, _under the desk _smut. XD Dedicated to **Demi-kun** since she suggested the idea. XD

Warnings: **yaoi, lemon/smut/lime, boy-boy,** **don't like, don't read**, sexual situations and love, some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. Some language, not much, and that applies to most, if not all of these prompts. Disclaimer: See the first prompt.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

**

* * *

9. Flexibility**

Sometimes, Kyouya's in awe of the many ways he could manipulate Hikaru's body.

Or, rather, how far he could push Hikaru and how far Hikaru could push back.

He draws a hand along his lover's pale skin, his fingers touching the back of Hikaru's leg teasingly. Hikaru whines quietly against the kiss, his sweaty body shifting slightly under him, his legs bent upwards at an awkward angle, his bare feet pressing against the side of the desk.

The first time they're actually having sex in his classroom and Kyouya's forcing Hikaru to do some abnormal stretching impossible for normal people.

Kyouya's other hand is pressed firmly into the marble floor, Hikaru's smaller and thinner one rubbing anxious circles against the back of his hand, conveying,_ I'm scared, don't hurt me too bad, I-_ his breath hitches slightly as his left hand collides with the side of the desk.

_It's the first time Kyouya was completely, _entirely_ in control of him._

Kyouya gives him a sympathetic look, taking himself into his free hand, positioning himself at Hikaru's entirely exposed entrance, flecks dried blood lining the sensitive tissue. He lays a light kiss on Hikaru's lips, distractingly, and leans slowly against his insecure lover, pushing in slowly, because he isn't sure that Hikaru, being as immobile as he is, can handle the pain.

After all.

Doing this against the wall was one thing. Doing this under the teacher's desk was another.

Kyouya thinks he's doing too much to his younger lover and pauses, pulling away from the kiss to see Hikaru look up at him, a strained, uncomfortable expression decorating his deep hazel eyes.

"Kyouya?" he ponders, looking expectedly at him, using his hands to raise himself slightly off the ground, his lower back pressing sharply against the cold floor. He winces slightly at the pain, threading his arms quickly around Kyouya's shoulders and pulling the older male towards himself, his shoulders hitting against the back of the desk again.

"Hikaru…?" Kyouya asks tentatively, feeling as Hikaru nestled his head into his shoulder.

"Go," is what he gets, quietly, the word delicate against his tongue.

Kyouya frowns slightly, pulling just enough back so he emerges halfway out of the teen before hearing a small cry come from his lips, and Hikaru's body pushes up, sheathing Kyouya all the way back in again and-

Hikaru yelps as he falls unexpected onto the floor, the back of his head slamming into the wooden desk leg, tears of pain flowering at the corners of his eyes.

"Oi! Anyone here?"

Unexpected footsteps sound throughout the near empty classroom, as Kyouya freezes, his slate eyes widening slightly. Hikaru winces again, his pained whimper almost breaking the complete silence.

"Shh," Kyouya hushes, running a comforting hand through Hikaru's wet hair, his lips placing butterfly kisses along his pale neck.

Soon, the footsteps die away, and Kyouya sighs in relief as the door closes quietly, leaving the two boys in relative peace.

"Hey… Kyouya…"

Kyouya blinks, before looking down at his flushed lover, "Yes, Hikaru?"

The light blush darkens slightly as Hikaru mumbles quietly, "Promise you're not going to take advantage of me?"

Kyouya smiles slightly, almost reassuring, _almost evilly_, Hikaru wants to think, "Don't I always?"

Hikaru clears his throat awkwardly, "But… not like _this_…"

_This_ being the fact that Hikaru's completely paralyzed, pinned between the cool wood of the desk and the chilled marble of the floor and Kyouya has entire free reign over what he should do.

_This_ being the fact that Hikaru's completely the _uke_ and Kyouya's completely the _seme_.

_This_ being something they've never done before.

"You're flexible," Kyouya replies simply, his hand fingering Hikaru's chin, "I'm sure you can find some way to work this out."

Hikaru pouts slightly, his breath hitching slightly as Kyouya rolls his hips against him, "What if I don't?"

He smiles enigmatically, before pressing a smooth hand against Hikaru's lower back, his lips ghosting over his lover's lips, "You have to. You're Hikaru. You're flexible."

Hikaru blinks, confused, as an eerie glint passes across his lover's slate gray eyes-

"And to be fucked by Ohtori Kyouya, you _have to_ be flexible."


	3. Willingly

... 8D 'nother short one.

**Warnings:** yaoi, lemon/smut/lime, boy-boy, don't like, don't read, sexual situations and love, some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. Some language, not much, and that applies to most, if not all of these prompts. **Disclaimer:** See the first prompt.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username: **Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

12. Willingly.

He was _never_ the soft lover.

So it came naturally that _it_--_ the clenched fingers tangling through pitch black hair, the muffled cries of pain and pleasure, the writhing, submissive, _weak_ body underneath him, shaking, shivering, _accepting_--_ didn't faze him at all.

After all, this was Kyouya and this was Hikaru.

He didn't think that it-- _the desperate friction sparking between them, the relentless thrusts of lust-greed, greed-lust, the stubborn, rebellious, _vulnerable_ teen pushing up against him, defiant, daring, _willingly--was _wrong_.

After all, this was Kyouya and this was Hikaru.

And he was _never_ the soft lover.


	4. Glass

I felt bad; I'll update two prompts. From here, 17, 18, 20, 21, 22 are all... smut. ;3 Enjoy.

Aaand. This is the one that the entire prompt collection is named after! (Okay, so I had no inspiration and decided to do a prompt for the one that was given to me for the title instead.)

**Warnings:** yaoi, lemon/smut/lime, boy-boy, don't like, don't read, sexual situations and love, some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf, like always; I like squirmy ukes), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. Some language, not much, and that applies to most, if not all of these prompts. **Disclaimer:** See the first prompt.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username: **Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**16. Glass.**

It's not just glass.

It doesn't _just_ stop.

Kyouya doesn't think that _anything_ could describe this- this _passionate, fiery, fierce, heated, painful, pleasuring, reliant, confident_- relationship.

With Hikaru, everything's different, everything, foreign territory.

Their actions, _transparent, vague_; their thoughts, _undisclosed, revealed_; their love, _fractured, and delicate._

(_It'll always be delicate_.)

(Like _glass_.)

It's dark in his office room, and somehow Kyouya wonders how they can see, _touch_, shadows edging along the side of the windows. Clothes fumble, piece after piece, falling coldly to the ground until they're both entirely revealed; the heat of the moment spurring their cautious, frantic hands.

"Called Kaoru?" he rasps out, hearing a slight groan from under him; an affirmative. He dives into catch another kiss when a slender hand stops him.

"Tamaki?" Hikaru asks breathlessly, his entire body stopping his motions. Kyouya doesn't answer, calming his younger lover with light nips to his neck. Hikaru's almost tempted to shove the older male away from him; he hisses, in both pleasure and annoyance, "He's going to "search" for you again."

"… Had a date; didn't answer," Kyouya mumbles concisely, before grabbing Hikaru's hips harshly and grinding his against Hikaru's, eliciting a sharp, pained gasp. The junior frowns, seeing through Hikaru's well-masked wince, "… Hikaru."

"It's fine," Hikaru grunts, biting his lower lip.

Kyouya doesn't take his word; instead, he places a soft kiss against Hikaru's forehead, his hands fingering his bruised hips delicately. Hikaru simply pouts, his hands running down Kyouya's back, sliding himself against his lover, blatantly ignoring the pricks of pain and focusing on the sweet, hot friction between them.

"How long, then?" he whispers against his skin.

"Until nine."

Kyouya ponders the thought over before closing his eyes confidently, a small smirk widening on his face as he raises one of Hikaru's legs, pushing his younger lover softly, but firmly against the wind-washed wall.

"Ready?" Hikaru nods, slightly nervous, slightly hesitant, but Kyouya takes no time in preparing him, sliding a burning hot path into Hikaru's shuddering body-

He's delicate, _always been_, _pain, pleasure _imprinted against his fragile self. His arms press tightly against Kyouya's back, his moist eyes closed, savoring the pleasuring, heat-warmth _friction_ in and around him. Kyouya pulls out of him wordlessly, biting the insides of his mouth to control his need, because if he loses control now, Hikaru would bruise, and break, and break, and _break_-

(_Like glass_.)

(_It'll always be broken_.)

Each word, each thought, well-controlled, rashly released; each move, each kiss breaks and restores; each push, each press, each and every little thing he did, _conquers, destroys, protects, saves_-

(_Like glass_; _being_-)

Shattered, fractured, damaged, _broken_.

It's not just glass.

It doesn't _just_ end.

Kyouya doesn't think there's a right word to describe this- this- _odd, strange, _intriguing_ relationship_- this _give and take_-

(_-this love_-)

A smile spreads serenely onto Hikaru's face, and his lips lick against his breathy moans; their shadowed secret love lights up behind different fragments of the fractured, ever-changing perception-

(_Like glass_.)

(_It'll always be distorted_.)

-just like a kaleidoscope.


	5. Idea

So I'm not actually dead. :P Just rested for, say, three months and pops back up with four consecutive updates? :O Amazing.

This is a _soft_ M, nothing really sexual to it. Although I could've put it in the other part of the 50SSP challenge... I didn't want to. XD Enjoy? :3

**Warnings:** **yaoi, lemon/smut/lime, boy-boy,** **don't like, don't read**, sexual situations and love, some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. Some language, not much, and that applies to most, if not all of these prompts. **Disclaimer:** See the first prompt.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

18. Idea.

Maybe… it wasn't such a good idea.

His body felt as if it as thrashed around. His muscles ached far more than usual, and he was far to tired to even open his mouth. And despite the cool, soothing air of the music room, he didn't feel like moving at all.

_click, clack, tap_

His mind buzzed slightly, as he slid his eyelids apart, his hazel eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, "… myoh?"

The redhead only barely raised himself off the _whatever_ was under him before his arms collapsed and he fell back against the cushions. He let out an annoyed groan.

"Move any more and you might damage yourself, Hikaru."

Hikaru shot a look at the nonchalant teen who was currently slamming numbers into the laptop again, a lazy frown on his lips, _treating me like an object again_.

"I told you we shouldn't have done it here," Kyouya continued, not looking at his lover, "Worst idea you ever had."

Hikaru shifted his eyes away, before moving to slide himself from under Hani-senpai's blanket. (Right now, he wouldn't ask where Kyouya got it.) His bare feet touched the chill of the marble floor, and he consciously adjusted his weight, shifting until he could almost stand up- A streak of pain shot up his spine, as he yelped, falling completely off the sofa-

He blinked, as strong arms caught him. He heard a quiet sigh, before he was placed carefully back onto the sofa, the pink blanket tossed over him, covering his exposed body. He looked at the junior curiously, suppressing a tiny wince as Kyouya straightened up, pacing quickly to the side closets, his shoes clapping against the floor.

"… Kyouya?"

There was a some silence as Kyouya shut the closet with a snap, walking quickly back towards the Hitachiin. He wasted no time in shoving a pile of clothes at Hikaru before settling himself back in front of the computer, "It's almost nine already; Kaoru's been yelling at me since five. I'll have my chauffer drop you off after you're dressed."

Hikaru dropped his gaze to his clothes, a crisp clean set, opening the shirt to reveal a size slightly larger than his usual set. _Ohtori _was stitched on the inside of the collar; he blinked, _then where's my own uniform?_

"This is compensation; I've sent yours to the tailor's."

"Right…"

Kyouya snapped his laptop shut, the sudden sound jolting Hikaru from his thoughts.

"Hikaru, you should've _controlled_ yourself; it could've _waited_," Kyouya said, his voice cold, his glasses glaring at an uncomfortable Hitachiin.

"… right," Hikaru flustered, his fingers threading anxiously against the crisp fabric. A tint of pink splashed onto his face, as Kyouya fingered Hikaru's chin idly, tilting his face to look into a nervous hazel, an amused smile on his lips. Without another word, he melded their lips together, tasting the slight dampness between them, feeling as his younger lover relaxed into the gentle kiss.

After a time, Kyouya pulled away, his signature demon smile on his lips, "It's the worst idea you've ever had… could you come up with anything else?"

Hikaru blinked for a second, before bursting into laughter, a grin on his face, "Why not?"


	6. Tactical

One of the smut that was waiting for 60 plus days to come out, but didn't because I was stuck. :D Another look at their sex-life. XD

**Warnings:** **yaoi, lemon/smut/lime, boy-boy,** **don't like, don't read**, sexual situations and love, some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. Some language, not much, and that applies to most, if not all of these prompts. **Disclaimer:** See the first prompt.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**20. Tactical.**

In Hikaru's eyes, Kyouya was perfectly content with leaving him tired, dazed, wasted, and completely unsatisfied.

Every move was _planned_; every motive hidden under each single touch of his skin.

Hikaru didn't like it.

He never did.

The older teen ran a hand through his lover's brown hair, watching sadistically, _aroused_, as Hikaru attempted to please himself, his body squirming to drive Kyouya deeper inside of him. His arms were pinned against the wall of the bedroom, his legs tightening involuntarily around Kyouya's shoulders, as he received his lover's shallow, shallow, deep, _deep_ thrusts, his eyes closed in the haunted mix of pain-pleasure.

"Dammit, Kyouya," Hikaru breathed out between raspy breathes, his eyes screwed tightly closed as he was filled _painfully, _his body stretched to the limits in all ways, "Why- _Why_ do you keep-"

His breath was cut short as Kyouya grazed his prostate ever so slightly. He pressed harshly again, but Kyouya pulled back.

"What?" Kyouya's calm voice tested, his slate eyes roaming over Hikaru's bruised skin. He deliberately slowed his movements, leaning down to hear a sharp whimper of want and pain, "Keep doing what?"

Hikaru let out a mixed cry of frustration, angry, _hurt_, his chest heaving from the panic, hot-hot tensions, "Keep.. Keep…" he shook his head adamantly, "You never-"

Kyouya didn't let him finish, punctuating the retort with a sharp cry of pain. More crimson dripped out. He loosened again as he watched Hikaru relax entirely, his breath ragged, eyes half-lidded. Hikaru's sweat-covered body leaned weakly against the wall, _almost_ accepting Kyouya's dominance.

"I…"

A stray smile wandered onto Kyouya's face.

Hikaru was getting closer and closer to the point when he couldn't handle all the _pain_ and _pleasure_ at the same time.

It's not that Kyouya _loved_ seeing his precious Hikaru so _weak_ and _defenseless_ but it intrigued- no, _more _than intrigued- him how strong Hikaru _really_ was under all the pretense, all the talk, all the Hitachiin pride.

He buried his face into Hikaru's damp hair, feeling as his smaller lover shook against him, his muscles clenching around his member, wanting, _waiting_ for _more _when even Kyouya knew that Hikaru's fragile, flexible, _delicate_ body couldn't handle rough sex twice a week.

So when Hikaru simply blacked out from the overpowering sensations and Kyouya brought his arms slowly, comfortingly, _possessively_, around the limp, _broken_ teen, he felt that this was the only time when _Hikaru_ would _ever_ let him do anything for him.

And because harsh, rough, _hot_ sex is the only way Hikaru could please himself-

He never did anything to stop him.


	7. Possessed

The smut that I was stuck on. XD Blame it, but this is (actually) the first (and only) _complete_ smut I ever wrote for KyouXHika. Everything else will (and shall) be snippets. :3

**Warnings:** **yaoi, lemon/smut/lime, boy-boy,** **don't like, don't read**, sexual situations and love, some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. Some language, not much, and that applies to most, if not all of these prompts. **Disclaimer:** See the first prompt.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

21. Possessed.

They're having less and less time to themselves.

Kyouya's involved in the corporate crises that has enveloped a good part of the Japanese economy and for a good part of the year he's working abroad. Hikaru's involved in the new fashion brand that he and his brother had founded together and for a good part of the year he's working abroad.

They're having no time to each other at all.

Explaining _why_ Tamaki shouldn't meddle in strangers' private issues wastes the time that Kyouya could be using to call Hikaru. Working out the curious measurements to fit abnormal sizes wastes the time that Hikaru could be using to call Kyouya.

Therefore, when they finally have time together, they have no idea what to do at all.

"Kyouya…" Hikaru says hesitantly, because he always starts up all conversations.

"Hikaru," Kyouya answers curtly, because he doesn't know what Hikaru wants and what he himself wants.

They're both wondering why Tamaki and Kaoru had locked them in Hikaru's bedroom all morning.

Hikaru flops onto his bed normally, wondering subconsciously what they should be doing on this long day off. Kyouya drags over a chair from the desk and places it next to the bed, wondering subconsciously how they're going to work everything out.

"Ne, Kyouya, do you…" Hikaru starts quietly, before propping his head on his hand, "… want to do it like we did back in high school?"

He quirks a brow in reply, crossing his arms, "Do we have enough leisure time?"

Hikaru glances at the clock, before stretching out casually, his blank, apathetic eyes landing on the other's, "Ne, maybe, maybe not. Depends how fast we do it."

Kyouya doesn't move, "But you're due for a conference tonight. And if I remember correctly, you tend to black out for about four hours--"

"Alright, alright, I give, I give," Hikaru jokes, holding up his hands in mock surrender, a cheeky grin widening on his lips. He creeps slowly up to his lover, before placing a hand on Kyouya's knee, "But…"

Hikaru pauses, and Kyouya doesn't think he likes that face Hikaru has on too much.

"…this would be a challenge… ne?" Hikaru says quietly, tauntingly, as he wraps his arms around his lover, "How hard and fast you can go and how much I can handle--"

Without another word, Kyouya has Hikaru pinned underneath him, shoving Hikaru onto the bouncy mattress, winningan unspoken battle. Hikaru simply blinks for a moment before smiling, feeling slightly accomplished as Kyouya trails hot, hard kisses against his neck and grinds his hips roughly against Hikaru's, almost needy.

Suddenly, Kyouya rips the front of Hikaru's shirt open--

"Hey, _Kyouya_, why did you--"

The Ohtori muffles his lover's stubborn lips, and loses no time in smoothing his hand over Hikaru's skin and slipping it into his tight pants. With a fierce zip, he yanks the cloth off him, sliding the smooth silk off his legs. His hands feathers up his legs, before Hikaru grabs him my the tie, smashing their hot, hot lips together.

"Off," Hikaru takes deep breathes, his fingers tugging the tie off. Kyouya pauses, his hands squeezing Hikaru's thighs, feeling as Hikaru suppresses breathless giggles. When the elder's shirt was entirely off, Kyouya pushes Hikaru against the headboard, Hikaru wincing at the harsh contact. Kyouya leans in, kissing it away.

"Ready?" a faint whisper in his ears. Hikaru nods, almost dazed, as his boxers are slid off rashly, the cloth burning against his hardness. He struggles slightly, their lips connected roughly, tongues clashing, twining around another. His hands press forward, their bodies moving in a harsh, yet comfortable rhythm.

All of a sudden, Hikaru squeaks intelligibly, his breath harsh. He flickers his hazel to look at his lover, who simply kisses the top of his eyelids comfortingly. Kyouya shifts slightly, letting Hikaru adjust to the abnormal amount of pain.

It doesn't last long. Hikaru's hand wraps around him, squeezing it once, a small smirk widening on his face.

"I thought you said… that this would be a challenge?" his hazel sparkles mischievously, his breath spraying into the pace between them. Kyouya grins, the calm, amused smile on his face.

"Whatever you say," Kyouya says, a hand removing the glasses from his face. His slate hardened in amusement and he throws his glasses to the side. Hikaru half-gulps, half-smiles from beneath Kyouya's monopolizing limbs.

Without warning, the older male pulls out and thrusts in, hitting Hikaru straight on his prostate. Hikaru gasps, pain, pleasure, _warmth_, spreading through his body as he arches himself up to meet his lover step for step, push for pull. Kyouya feels the slick blood pressing smoothly against him, his hands following the curve of the sweaty body below him.

Leverage, he breathes between his thrusts, before a hand slides under Hikaru's hip, adjusting the angle abruptly.

"Ky-Kyouya…" Hikaru mumbles out in pain, in pleasure, in that _damn, it feels s-so __good_voice. His hands have moved onto his lover's shoulders, pulling each other together. His voice has run away from him, long, _erotic_ moans filling the room, his mind clouded by pleasure, pain, pleasure, _pleasure_, that he's never felt for a _damn- long- time-_

His hands tighten as he feels the faint, _familiar_ drip, drip against his legs. He's slightly dazed, his head tilting back automatically, as Kyouya plants rough licks across his chest, nipping playfully at him. Hikaru squirms involuntarily, his lover's ticklish touch slides along his legs. He strains himself to lean up, melding their lips together smoothly, their hips meeting, skin on skin.

Finally, Kyouya releases the breath he's holding, his arms wrapping around his lover tightly, the waves of pleasure washing over him roughly. Hikaru pulls him down, let out a strangled sound, as he buries his face into Kyouya's neck, his semen splattering between their sweaty bodies.

They're quiet for a while, as Kyouya breathes deeply, his slate eyes searching Hikaru's tired eyes.

He shifts slightly, watching as Hikaru flinches harshly, his eyes screwing shut. Kyouya brushes a hand through his lover's wet hair, pulling out of Hikaru's body slowly. Hikaru releases a small sigh as Kyouya slides off out of him, falling to the side of the sweat-semen-_blood_ soaked bed.

His fingers thread through Hikaru's coffee strands, nostalgically, as Hikaru wraps his arms possessively around his lover's waist, his eyes fluttering minutely.

"You didn't faint this time around," Kyouya comments matter-of-factly. He swears the soft nudge's meant to be a punch.

"Shut up…" Hikaru mumbles tiredly, a stray smile inching onto his face, a content tone in his voice. He snuggles deeper into the embrace, his eyes attempting to stay open, "Kyou…"

"Yes?"

"I… liked it…"

"Then let's do it again?"

Hikaru blinked, before closing his eyes entirely, "Yeah…"

Kyouya smiles gently, bringing his exhausted lover closer to him.

Somewhere, out in the Hitachiin mansion, a certain blond was running from a certain very, _very_ angry Hitachiin twin.

Kyouya pats Hikaru's hair, the younger having fallen asleep already. He smirks, as he listens to the echoes in the halls.

"What the hell possessed you to take the key and _hide_ it?! Hikaru has a meeting today!"

"Owwie! Kaoru! I'm sorry already! Stop!"


	8. Embarrassing

The last of the prompts for now. I still have to finish 23. Working, which sucks, because after that is 24. Pose (non-smut) and I don't know whether or not to update this. D: I have no inspiration for Working right now. So be happy that you hve four updates. Now, Lit shall go off and be happy that her debt is paid.

**Warnings:** **yaoi, lemon/smut/lime, boy-boy,** **don't like, don't read**, sexual situations and love, some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. Some language, not much, and that applies to most, if not all of these prompts. **Disclaimer:** See the first prompt.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**22. Embarrassing.**

It was more than a turn on.

Hikaru, sprawled vulnerably in front of him, was blushing, splashes of crimson adorning his entirely naked body. It took Kyouya a while to accept the fact that Hikaru was _more_ than well-developed, his slate eyes drinking in Hikaru's beautiful _self_, his glasses cast off to the side. It was the _first_ time Kyouya _ever_ saw his lover _entirely_ exposed-- and--

_It's his_.

Kyouya, arched majestically over him, was blushing, his pale skin tinted with the lightest of pink. It took Hikaru a while to accept the fact that Kyouya was _more_ than well-developed, his hazel eyes scanning Kyouya's perfect _self_, his slate eyes showing his hesitance bare. It was the _first _time Hikaru _ever_ saw his lover _entirely _exposed-- and--

"Hikaru…" he whispered softly, his breath cascading over his skin, as he ran his fingers through the familiar brown hair.

Hikaru blinked rapidly, a new blush spreading over his cheeks, "Na-Nani?"

Kyouya pressed his hands deeper into the sheets, his hand fisting anxiously.

"Do you want to top… or bottom?"

Hikaru blinked again, this time with less confusion and more confidence. He threaded an arm around Kyouya's neck, pulling him closer to himself, "Why don't we find out?"

Kyouya smirked, "Why not?"

And the curse was broken.

* * *


	9. Inclined

Just one update for Kaleidescope. XP Delves into Hikaru's ideals and his behavior, and somewhat their sex life.

**Warnings:** **yaoi, lemon/smut/lime**, boy-boy, sexual situations and love (and that's for ALL the prompts), some masochist tendencies (on Hikaru's behalf), and basically M-rated things that include but aren't limited to kisses, sex, and etc. **Disclaimer:** Dun own anime, dun own characters.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

26. Inclined.

Hikaru was never inclined to apologize.

He never _regret_. He never _assume_.

And he would never _do something so utterly _wrong_ and _inappropriate_ that even _he_ would be disgusted-_ **no**-

He was and would always be, first, _Hikaru_, second, _Hitachiin_, and third, _Kaoru_.

(At least, that's what he has always _said_-- and when Hikaru said something, it was always _true_)

Every word out of his mouth was drenched in unwavering pride. Every move he made, sprinkled with fiery determination.

Every little one of his important and irrelevant actions were in some way _Hitachiin_.

(And everything he did was deliberate.)

So.

He didn't apologize when he dragged Kyouya out of work by the tie.

He didn't apologize when he shoved Kyouya into the entirely occupied bathroom.

(He never did apologize.)

So why should he apologize-- when he kicked off the chain of reactions that led to his being slammed dizzyingly against the door of the tiny stall and-- _Kyouya pushing, sheathing himself quickly, slowly, harshly, softly, painfully, _pleasurably_--_ his stubborn, strong façade falling to pieces before the eyes of the one person who mattered?

No, Hikaru was never inclined to apologize.

(Because he's too proud.)

(Because he's too stubborn.)

(Because he never felt the _need_.)

So, Kyouya-- after all the pain, after all the pleasure, after Hikaru faints from the dizzying sensations and collapses limply into his trusted arms-- never felt the need to sympathize, to satisfy, and-- after Hikaru, _his_ little bundle of beautiful confidence, wakes up and snuggles deeper, _unconditionally_, into his lover's embrace-- to apologize-

(Apologize?)

Kyouya was never inclined to apologize.

After all--

Hikaru was the one asking for it anyway.


	10. Uncommon

I thought I'd be in trouble; I hadn't written the next six prompts. And five were to be smut. :O Ah well, I survived. Apologies if the next five aren't up to par. I really wanted to finish this. XP

**Warning**: angry!sex. yaoi. pretty self-explanatory. **Disclaimer: **See other prompts.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

28. Uncommon.

It wasn't normal. No, it wasn't normal at _all_.

In fact, it was so uncommon, that the times that either of these happened could be counted on two hands. During the past ten years.

And it had never happened at the same time.

To put it lightly, Hikaru was angry at Kyouya, and Kyouya was angry at Hikaru.

And neither of them really got it as they meld together in a pressing heated kiss, hands more frantic than usual, movements jerkier, the inflictions that were normally accidental now deliberate, forceful, hurtful, _painful_.

They were both very pissed off.

That's why they're now tangled in their limbs, sharing both breathlessness and heat, ragged clothes hanging shredded from their shoulders, Hikaru glaring up at his lover, challenging, daring, and Kyouya simply shot it back. His nails ran deeper crevices in his back, his tongue clashing against the other, asserting, claiming, _fuck yes,_ Hikaru clenched his himself together, his finger raking bloody patterns into skin, as Kyouya took him, dry, unexpected, and freaking _pissed_.

Hikaru's tongue didn't falter. Kyouya's motions didn't stop.

No matter what the little voice in both of their minds told them.

Kyouya slid roughly against him, almost lifting his lover off the couch, Hikaru still engaged with their tongue, curving against one another, pushing himself flat against Kyouya's skin, _don't stop, don't stop, don't stop--_

Halfway through it all and they finally, finally realized they were turned on.

"I'm not going to forgive you," Hikaru huffed out, his voice still stubborn, lapsing with faint breaths; his eyes flinched closed as Kyouya slammed straight into him and _stopped_, running a hand along Hikaru's back.

"Good, I wasn't going to either," he whispered huskily into his ear, feeling the razor-edged reply as Hikaru tightened himself down on him, a hand edging to grip at his hair harshly. He bit down hard on his lover's pale skin, feeling as Hikaru's breath roughened, his hands gripping at him desperately.

The next day, both males came to realize that they were very, _very_ miserable and should not get that pissed off at each other ever again.


	11. Defeated

Wah. Drunk-Hika. Warning for OOCness because of it. XD -is shot for using the same ideas over again-

**Warning**: Alcohol use. Seduction. **Disclaimer:** See other prompts.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**29. Defeated.**

Alcohol, he finally realized, is not Hikaru's strong point.

Five straight shots afterwards and five mugs of warm caffeine and the twenty-nine year old was still swaying from the effects, slouched on the side railings, ready to fall off the ship.

If Kyouya hadn't known better, Hikaru was suffering from sea-sickness, but he knew Hikaru better than Hikaru knew himself, and Hitachiin just didn't get sea-sick.

He wondered distractedly which side of the family he got his alcohol intolerance from, because to his knowledge, both parents were quite good drinkers.

Maybe it was the caffeine then, Kyouya sighed, gently tossing a very sick Hikaru onto his side of the bed. He hoped subconsciously that Hikaru wouldn't throw up on it.

"… mm… Kyou… ya…"

He slid his glasses off, before flickering his slate eyes to the other man, who had, abnormally, not curled up into a ball like he normally did, but simply turned his half-glazed eyes towards him.

"Ne… Kyouya…" his hand came to tug on the fringe of his shirt, mumbling something long and drawn out, "… ne…"

He's drunk, Kyouya concluded with a roll of his eyes, just as Hikaru's fingers slipped into his pants, and pulled him entirely onto the bed.

"Kyou…" he whispered, before pulling him down onto him, pressing their lips sloppily together, hands pressing into the back of his neck. Kyouya pushed him away, looking into his lover's glazed eyes.

"Hikaru, you're drunk, it's late; sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep!" he mumbled drowsily, pressing his lips softly against his boyfriend's neck. He pouted stubbornly, his eyes unfocused, "Please, Kyou, please?"

Hikaru didn't beg. Kyouya let out a long, annoyed sigh, looking down at his drunk lover. His principles dictated that he should not take advantage of anyone while they were not in their right state of mind. And right now, Hikaru was not in his right state of mind.

Hikaru let out a half-irritated, half-distracted mumble, wiggling himself under him. His hazel eyes were hopeful.

"… Hikaru." Hikaru snapped his eyes towards him. Kyouya sighed, narrowing his eyes at him, "You better not regret this."

"I won't!" he chirped, eyes shining, just as Kyouya captured his lips in a wet exchange, their tongues entwining in a way that he had never experienced before. Kyouya's eyes fluttered close, Hikaru's smooth hands running up his back, his legs wrapping around his waist, pressing themselves the closest they have never been--

It was different, but not uncomfortable.

A whole new experience, but not foreign.

Sex, in which Hikaru actually gets what he wants, and sex, in which Kyouya is actually defeated.

Alcohol makes Hikaru a total uke.

And alcohol, he finally realized, makes Hikaru totally irresistible.


	12. Subtly

Tamaki makes me giggle. Oh, and if you're thinking along the same lines I am, _they are_.

**Warning:** lots of hints. Other POV. **Disclaimer:** See other prompts.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**30. Subtly.**

Tamaki understands it, really, he does. Even when he invites the host club to his home for a nice reunion, he really does understand.

It's probably because he had subconsciously known about it all along that it didn't come to as that much of a surprise that Kyouya, his best friend in the whole entire world, and Hikaru, the little troublesome devil brat, were going out. Going out. Together. Together-together. Boyfriend-boyfriend.

In _love_.

There were subtle, very subtle hints of their relationship everywhere: Kyouya's even more menacing glasses, Hikaru's even more mischievous eyes, hands shifting to possibly _very_ familiar places--

--but this is just ridiculous.

He averts his eyes from the scene and glances timidly around the table and receives a frosting covered smile, a silent knowing nod, a playful chuckle, and blank, questioning eyes. He lets out an awkward whine.

"What's wrong, Tamaki--?"

_slam_

Tamaki jumps, as all eyes shift to the dark aura at the other end of the table, Kyouya's glasses glaring at the sly smirk on Hikaru's face.

"That's it," Kyouya growls under his breath -- uhm, is it him or was it um… _labored_?- standing up quickly, dragging Hikaru away from the dinner table by his collar, "Please excuse us for a moment."

Tamaki doesn't miss the fact that Kyouya's belt was unbuckled. Hikaru waves, his hand a confident flick, a satisfied smirk on his face and Kaoru's the only one sane enough to wave back.

The door closes behind them slowly. It must have been fate or something, because it leaves behind a small sliver of a crack in which Tamaki sees Kyouya slamming his lover against the wall and engaging him with an action that Tamaki dare not repeat out loud nor mentally. The blond doesn't bother to mention that he's in the very seat that could see it at all.

He wonders if he's the sole person who can see the subtle actions, the underhand tactics, the _closed-doors_ (or supposed to be closed) _sex_. He looks around again; everyone is blissfully ignorant. He's the only one, he concludes with a groan. Come next dinner, he's going to have to remember to put Kyouya and Hikaru far, _far_ away from each other.

Ten minutes later, the door opens again, Kyouya adjusting his tie formally, Hikaru trailing behind him, a smiling hazel eye closed in a wince, both breathing heavily. Tamaki's pale and flat against the dinner table, running the same mantra over and over in his head.

It doesn't help him at all when the younger devil twin asks the older devil twin, a sly, not-so-subtle smirk on his face, "So, Hikaru, how was it?"


	13. Sharp

**Warning:** yaoi. smut. **Disclaimer:** See other prompts.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**31. Sharp.**

Kyouya wasn't the cool type for nothing.

And there was a reason why he was deemed the vice president of the host club.

It took three years of knowing Ohtori Kyouya for Hikaru to realize that he didn't have the title of "Shadow King" just because Haruhi felt like giving everyone nicknames.

It took one year of dating Ohtori Kyouya for Hikaru to realize that the reason why his lover was such a _sex god _was that Kyouya could _manipulate._

Ohtori Kyouya… could manipulate anything.

_Anything_.

Even Hikaru himself.

It's not like Hikaru consciously gave himself away to his lover when they first did it for the first time, but for the second time and the third time, and all the times after that, Kyouya knew so much about him that any little movement grinding against the right, sensitive spot would have the younger pushing back for more, more, and pushed away, just as Kyouya licked at his fingers and immediately delved back in.

It wasn't manipulation, though.

Hikaru was just not a factor of the profit, not just the ignorant buying customer, nor the every other businessman who offered collaboration.

It was skin upon skin, hot kisses to greedy lips, hands pushing, pulling, bodies curling warmly against each other, as the rhythmic slaps pounded in time with their hearts. It was closed, content eyes, hot, warm breath upon lips, light touches, lavishing caresses, and a melodic lullaby of their lovemaking.

It wasn't manipulation, Hikaru admitted, savoring the substantial pleasures, but Kyouya knew every one of his damn weak points and knew exactly how to exploit them that it _was._

_Sharp, _his half-content, half-asleep mind commented, as he snuggled closer to the older male, his eyes closed, reveling in the soft, gentle after-love.

Kyouya… was very sharp.


	14. Rude

One in the line of quickie written smut. But I rather like this one. XD Although I do think that Hika is becoming too much uke. / Just for the score. This sets ten years after they hook up (when Hika, junior, 17, and when Kyouya, senior, 18). So yeah. :D

Warning: yaoi, sex, smut, what not. Pretty tame. Don't read if you get offended by this. D: Disclaimer: Dun own... or else there'd be more yaoi hints in the manga. D:

Written for SHINE's 50SSP. I am _finally_ done with _all_ prompts, but I won't spam your alerts. :D And do join SHINE? :D

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

33. Rude.

They're in a very fancy, high class restaurant.

Correction.

They're in the male's restroom of a fancy, high class restaurant, standing on the far side of the door, in a secluded corner covered by strategically placed flower pots. Making out.

As in having their tongues down each other's throat, having their hands down each other's pants, making out.

Hikaru would like to blame Kyouya for this current predicament. Kyouya…would like to blame Tamaki for this current predicament. The reason? Flashback to that morning, when the stupid blond idiotically bounces into his office.

"_Kyouya, isn't today the tenth anniversary of the day you two first went out?"_

"_And that's important why?"_

"_Because! Kyouya and Hikaru are very important to each other, so it's only right to do something like! You can take Hikaru out on a date or something!"_

"_We don't do dates."_

"_Well… do it this time! Nice, proper, no-sex date. At a fancy restaurant!"_

"_I refuse."_

"_But Kyouya! It's an important date! It'd be rude to not do anything on such an important day!"_

"… _who ever deemed it important?"_

End flashback.

That still, however, didn't answer the question to as why they're in the restroom, completely out of breath, and ready to have sex. Again. Hikaru unbuckles his belt quickly, dropping both his pants and boxers to the floor. Kyouya pressed him against the wall, slipping a leg between his lover's, before pressing himself into him, watching as Hikaru's expression pinches into pain. He flutters his hand down his chest comfortingly, his other hand shifting Hikaru's leg around his waist. Both males were completely aware that it was a _public_ and _assessable_ place, so tried to make do with the little space and little time they had.

Hikaru's biting retorts could wait for later. Kyouya's torturous foreplay could be abridged.

Because right now, it's just about the sex, and just about the pleasure, and just about the thrill of doing something forbidden in a very high class restroom, where they could forever be exposed about the secret life they lead.

Screw Tamaki's plan for a proper, no-sex date.

Right now, they needed release. Very badly.

Playing with food was not supposed to be a turn on.


	15. Feeling

It all started... long, long ago... This was one of the ones that _weren't_ in my straight five smut in a row, so yes, it's more indepth and stuff. Placed in the time frame of 24-26 (years old).

Warning: yaoi, slight masochistic tendencies on Hika's behalf, more yaoi, smut, yeah. Don't read if any of these ideas offend you. Disclaimer: Dun own Ouran.

Made for SHINE's 50SSP. ... and I'm almost done! :D Oh, and join SHINE! -pushes in direction of SHINE-

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

34. Feeling.

Kyouya's slightly concerned with the way Hikaru treats his own body during sex.

It's not as if Hikaru can't take care of himself, but Hikaru can't _take care of himself_.

It's always an unnerving feeling he gets, whenever Hikaru's unconsciously responding in the wrong way, whenever Hikaru hurts himself unnecessarily just because he can't _feel pain_, just because he's already so _used_ to feeling so broken, that even when his body tells him to stop he just _keeps on going_-

So much, that when Kyouya decides to use lube for once, it _hurts_ even more for Hikaru than it "normally" does, and sometimes the twin feelings of guilt and regret don't go away, even though he _is_ _the__ Ohtori Kyouya-_

He runs a hand through Hikaru's hair, almost unaware of the voices outside the dimly lit stall, his other hand supporting the almost breaking, almost crying man nestled comfortably (_uncomfortably?_) around him.

It's been about two months since they started this routine and Hikaru never once broke his habit.

And Kyouya's obligated to exert control over his normally independent lover, _because_-

_(The more pain you experience, the more you're immune, the less you know that something's _really_ wrong.)_

Kyouya pulls out of Hikaru slowly, eking a small shiver-moan from him, and immediately Hikaru attempts to slam himself down against his boyfriend's cock. Kyouya stops him, his large hands squeezing Hikaru's pale arms, bracing Hikaru stiffly against the door. Hikaru bites back a pained cry, his entire body convulsing uncontrollably, his legs sliding down from Kyouya's back.

"Do I have to repeat it to you or what? You _have_ to pay attention to pain you're receiving right now; if it gets unbearable for you, just tell me, _don't_ go ahead and inflict more pain. That's how you always faint-"

"I know…" Hikaru mumbled weakly, _submissively_.

"-and never think you feel pleasure. If it hurts too much for you to handle, I'll use lube and _completely_ stretch you out just so-"

Hikaru's eyes pop open-

"No! No lube- It fucking _hurts_! Don't use it!"

Kyouya simply stares Hikaru's stubbornness down, his mouth thinned into a frown.

"It hurts! It hurts too damn much! It's useless to even stretch when I'm already used to having sex with you! And it stings-" Hikaru explains, his eyes wide, waving a hand shakily into the air, which Kyouya immediately catches and tries to relax Hikaru's quivering body.

"No," he says quietly, trying to bash some sense into his pain-addicted (no, pain-_numbed_) lover, "That's the pain you're _supposed_ to be feeling."

"No! I-I don't like it!"

"If you're going to be this stubborn, then-"

Hikaru crashes his lips again Kyouya's desperately, his entire body pushing himself towards the calm stoic man, who reciprocates it easily enough, his hands running along Hikaru's clothed back soothingly. Kyouya slips a comforting tongue through Hikaru's parted lips, attempting to sooth the trembles Hikaru's emitting from his entire body. He finally pulls away, tiring his already exhausted lover, Hikaru's head falling to rest on his shoulder.

"Just relax Hikaru; you don't have to do anything," Kyouya mumbles into Hikaru's sweat-drenched minty scent, his breath spraying over the bare skin of his neck. His eyes flutter close as Kyouya slides back in, seamlessly melding the two of them together. The Hitachiin only grunts, in both pain and pleasure as Kyouya slides in and out, giving in to his boyfriend's soothing rhythm, content to wrap himself around him comfortably, all the while snuggling against Kyouya's musky, coffee-scented jacket.

And as Kyouya releases soundlessly into his lover, he pulls out to a semi-contented, semi-tired smile. He brushes a hand through his light brown hair as he kisses Hikaru lightly, lovingly on the cheek, smiling a cheeky smile himself.

"What did I do to become responsible of someone like you?"

Hikaru shrugs, his hazel eyes portraying something like, _I don't know- love me?_

"Well… not using lube the first time?"


	16. Polar

Sorry, people. XP School started a month ago for me and it took me a while to adapt. And well. I was more into writing out my stories rather than posting them up. Anyway. The next five for Kaleidescope. :3

Warnings: sex, smut, yaoi, between two guys, etc, the deal. Disclaimer: I dun own. D:

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**37. Polar.**

"… Kyouya… your… _hands are freezing_."

"Don't complain," a wet, chilling kiss on his cheek. Kyouya looked at his boyfriend, who had his hazel eyes turned shyly away, a light pink flush on his face.

"… It's like… an ice _thing_. My back's cold…"

Kyouya sighed, a hand grabbing at Hikaru's jacket and throwing it to him, who simply stared at it uselessly, as Kyouya ran his hands over Hikaru's bare hips.

It was probably not a very good thing to it out here, in the snow, but it wasn't _safe_ inside the ski lounge. So, following their whims, they were now currently up in the hills, evergreen trees towering above them. Kyouya didn't remember who suggested it, Hikaru didn't remember who agreed to it, but after an entire week of the collective junior-senior field trip and after an entire week of being in each other's sights and not in each other's pants, well. They got impatient. Like any other horny teenagers were.

"… I'm still cold…" Hikaru shivered, acutely conscious that he was less than full-clothed, lying in the snow, with Kyouya going at the slowest pace _ever_. He shifted distractedly, as Kyouya raised his hips, grinding slowly, _painfully_ into him. He let out an annoyed shudder, as he pressed his hands into the ground for leverage, and pushed his boyfriend down, completely reversing their position--

They have always wanted two different things.

"… That's… better," Hikaru huffed out, his eyes screwed shut, sitting on the older male, erection fully seated inside of him.

"You just had to do that," Kyouya commented coldly, his slate eyes peering up at Hikaru's flushed expression.

"Whatever," Hikaru retorted automatically, his hands crumpling his jacket, his entire attention focused on the pulses within him. A drop of sweat rolled down his face, as he scrunched his brow, completely in denial of him liking this position at all.

Kyouya simply watched him curiously, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Hikaru snapped back, his mind too hazed to register anything else.

Kyouya simply sighed, before sitting upright, eliciting a tiny squeak of pain. Without warning, he pushed Hikaru against the nearest tree, adjusting their position accordingly. Kyouya stilled, looking into Hikaru's glazed eyes.

They have always wanted two different things.

"Compromise?"

"… do whatever."


	17. Essential

Short. Short. Super short. Long. Long. Or something like that. ;D Oh, and this idea is thanks to my friend, Hyuu. She had obviously remembered the fact that glow-in-the-dark cats exist now, so. :3

Warnings: suggestive dancing (or something like that) and smutty thoughts. Whatever rating Kyouya's thoughts about Hikaru are. :3 Disclaimer: I dun own. Srsly. I dun own. D:

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**38. Essential.**

An Ohtori always has self control.

Always.

It's nighttime at the downtown stage and Kyouya's finding it hard to keep his composure. He leans against the bar, his slender hand holding the glass delicately, his eyes fixed on a certain someone. That certain someone being the raucous, cheeky college sophomore decked in a neko costume. Complete with ears and tail. Glow in the dark. That someone being Hikaru.

It's ridiculous really, Kyouya's glass shakes, Hikaru's just messing around (_again_). The younger adult smirked, his laughter echoing against the loud beat of the music. His hair was decidedly bleached again; a one day thing, Hikaru had claimed.

(Personally, Kyouya'd like Hikaru's hair to be a nice coffee brown and the both of them out of the club right _now_.)

He half-twitches, his calm slate eyes scanning the crowds surrounding his lover. He slams the glass onto the counter, hand fisting as he spots a _different, different _hand _too_ close to Hikaru's thinly covered bottom. He has enough of this, already.

Hikaru _belongs_ to him, to _Kyouya_, to him _only_.

His slate eyes darts to the thin outline of the just-adult, scanning every detail slowly, meticulously. The way Hikaru's back arches during the jaunts, the sleek costume fitting him in every curve, every nip. He can almost feel the thin silk along his liquid movements, the faint green glow shimmering in the darkness.

A glowing cat, _feline_, he almost-snorts, _to play with everyone, _Hikaru's innocent voice echoing in his head.

_(Just for fun, just for _one damn night_, ne? And _then_ I'll be flamboyantly gay for you.)_

Hikaru snatches a drink from the flimsily covered waitress and downs it, ignoring as another _someone_ comes up from behind him, brushing his hands smoothly against Hikaru's hips. He's too drunk to realize a thing. Kyouya's glasses flashes menacingly.

He _really_ wants to throw his etiquette to the wind and screw his lover right then and there, no how, no when, no ifs, ands, or buts.

(because Hikaru is just _asking _to be fucking _screwed_)

But he always has self control.

Always.


	18. Shifting

I like the play on words. And games. I think that a "game" best describes Hikaru and Kyouya's relationship.

Warning: hints of smut, short scenes of sex. Nothing _too_ explicit, but explicit enough. Warning: I don't own Ouran. (See other prompts.)

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**39. Shifting.**

It wasn't ever the same.

They don't understand it, but it's always, different, different, _different--_

The places, the position, the time, the pleasure-- it was always different no matter how many times they've done in, no matter how many places they've done it, because somehow, with Hikaru, the seduction extraordinaire, and Kyouya, the manipulative prodigy, they've always seem to make every single damn time a _different_ time.

Even if they kiss the same way, touch the same way, the combination of strokes elicit different reactions, their hands pushing, pulling, their bodies pressed closely together, whether they have a small closet for play or the world for the stage.

It's shifting; different. A random roulette of sequences. A twisted spin of lottery. Delusional cards of luck.

Two, playing the ever-shifting, ever-changing game of luck and love.

And no matter where or when they are, they always beat the odds.


	19. Top

This was one of the first prompts I'd written. Obviously. 8D

Warnings: BDSM. Sorta. I'm not sure how you would categorize it. Shonen-ai/yaoi. Guy on guy, you know. Bondage. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: See other prompts.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**40. Top.**

"Kyouya! This is unfair!" Hikaru complained futilely, the taut ropes scraping against his skin. Fingers brushed lightly at his exposed hip, and he held in a gasp, shrinking against the bedpost.

"What's unfair, Hikaru?" Kyouya leaned over the smaller male, his fingers pinching at Hikaru's chin, his breath ghosting over Hikaru's bare skin.

"That you tied me up when I was sleeping!" he puffed out, trying to reclaim the dignity that had been stripped away from him, "And- And-"

Kyouya raised a brow, "And what?"

The Hitachiin frowned, a tinge of pink on his cheek, before scrambling to untie the knot around his wrists, "And- And you freakin' stripped me naked--! It's- it's not _fair_!"

His cool hand pressed against Hikaru's stomach, stopping the Hitachiin's complaints, and shifted dangerously close to his growing arousal. Hikaru's eyes widened--

"So?"

Hikaru bit his lip, before turning away stubbornly, "I _hate_ being on the bottom."

The Ohtori simply smirked, his hands running along his boyfriend's back, before spreading Hikaru's pale legs roughly apart, eliciting an embarrassed squeak, "I know."

Hikaru inhaled deeply, trying to mentally prepare for the inevitable.

In an instant, he grabbed the limp member roughly, simultaneously thrusting himself into the stubborn uke, earning a half-surprised, half-pained gasp.

"Kyouya!" Hikaru choked, screwing his eyes closed, his hands attempting to break free of their bonds. The pounding need shifted harshly, rashly, _painfully _inside his body, before nestling comfortably inside him. Tears streamed down his face as he clenched himself around it, his skin stretched awkwardly, _fragilely_ around his lover's cock. Kyouya pulled out without caution and slammed back in, blood ripping themselves from Hikaru's sensitive flesh. Hikaru suppressed another gasp of pain, biting hard on his lip, to distract himself of the _thing _inside him.

He should've gotten used to it now, _really, really should've_, but every time Kyouya _did_ _this_, he couldn't stop _shaking_.

"Kyouya…" he whimpered, almost begging, "Untie me, _please_; I-" he sucked in another breath, trying to adjust himself more comfortably under him, "-I don't _want_ this…"

Kyouya leaned down to lick the tears off his cheeks, before running his tongue over Hikaru's bleeding lips, his fingers pressing small circles into his back.

"You do."

Hikaru pulled against the restraints weakly, involuntarily thrusting himself against Kyouya's unmoving form, "I- I don't…" he raked his eyes over Kyouya's perfectly angled body, "I- I need to _touch_… _please_."

Kyouya smirked, his fingers trailing up Hikaru's arms and untying the harsh knot. The rope loosened, sliding Hikaru even more onto his shaft, a pained-pleasured moan echoing throughout the room.

He grasped at his lover's hips before lowering his lips to his face, smirking a self-contented smile, "Even so, Hikaru…"

His hazel eyes fluttered minutely, their breathes mingling.

"I know how much you love it when I'm on the top."


	20. Suspiciously

Kaoru's POV. I seem to include Kaoru a lot in this. :3

Warnings: some light hints of something more. Yaoi. etc. You get the point. Disclaimer: See other prompts.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**41. Suspiciously.**

Kaoru really isn't sure what the two lovers are doing.

And he doesn't want to know.

The three of them had snuck out into the hot springs after all the festivities. Needless to say, milord would not be pleased. It's only been a year since he, Hikaru, and Haruhi had graduated from Ouran. A Host Club reunion, Tamaki says. Said blonde's probably napping right now, after a heated battle of ping-pong with none other than Hani-senpai- no, Hani-kun. Mori-kun had refereed it. Both of them had ditched the younger Hitachiin twin here, letting him soak in the steamy bath alone.

Kaoru sighs, leaning against the rock. His hazel eyes only faintly spots the identical mass of red hair near him, one behind a quite inconspicuously placed rock. He exhales, completely uninterested in what his elder brother and his boyfriend are up to.

A sapphire dragonfly lands next to a stalk of grass. There's a muffled yell near the other side of the hot springs; Kaoru thinks he's had enough heat and pulls himself out of the water, casually tucking a towel around his waist.

He only takes another step on the cool rocks, before he hears a splash from the same direction.

"_Frick!_ Kyouya! You know Kaoru's here!" a familiar Hikaru-voice seethes.

"Of course, I do," comes Kyouya's smooth voice, followed by a tiny whimper (_dammit, Kyouya-kun, you're not torturing my brother again, are you?_), "I'm not the one yelling."

Kaoru pouts, though it's not really a surprise. They've always tried to hide it whenever anyone from the host club was around, regardless of the fact that the entire club already knows about it. His bare feet slaps against the moist stones, as he turns, peeking at the scene previously hidden to him.

The heat only obscures it, but Kaoru's sure that Hikaru's cheeks are flushed, and not just from the heat, his arms wound tightly around Kyouya's neck, entirely _sitting_ on his older lover. Kyouya, on the other hand, is much more composed than his boyfriend, his hands bracing against Hikaru's back, his eyes semi-closed as he shifts their position acutely; Hikaru shuts his hazel, muffling a tiny sound.

Kaoru deadpans the scene, sure that whatever he would say would elicit something from the calm that the Ohtori had brought the long time couple into. He crosses his arms, as his eyes slide down to their attached midsections.

_This looks suspiciously like sex_.

In that instant, Hikaru perks up, opening his eyes into curious hazel, his head turning towards Kaoru. The twins blink, synchronized.

_At least we haven't lost that_-

"… I'm leaving," Kaoru says quickly and turns an entire 180, stomping out into the changing rooms, leaving Kyouya with the semi-shocked, semi-hyperventilating Hitachiin twin.


	21. Transient

-kicks self-

Why didn't anyone tell me I was missing number 17? ;-; And this was one of the ones I love the most too.

Anyway, this one is set in, well, obviously, just a couple of years into the business world. Warnings: _yaoi_, among other things. But this one is rather tame. Disclaimer: I don't own.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**17. Transient**

As heads of economic empires, they don't see each other often.

At twenty-five and ten whole years after he first met his only lover, he's beginning to forget the rhythmic gain, gain, lose, lose routine of immature children, and beginning to forget the secret passionate, fiery love that had sparkled between them.

At twenty-four and ten whole years after he first met his only lover, he's beginning to remember the quiet, solemn, peaceful _he's here, I'm here_ times, and beginning to remember the media, public, _eyes everywhere_, that forced their _together love_ apart.

At twenty-five and twenty-four and three whole years since they've last been together, they finally savor the completeness of _being,_ as Hikaru leans against the cool of the pure white sheets and relives the tight, _painful_ feeling of being _filled_, as Kyouya shifts slightly against his lover and kisses his flushed cheeks delicately.

"Hikaru…" he breathes softly, watching Hikaru's expression closely.

He doesn't try to hide it, and lets out a pained gasp as Kyouya moves gently against him, and they both wonder how on earth they could've done something much heated and much_ harsher _than this, this _slow_, _wonderful_ moment.

And it occurs to him that it's like they're redoing the first time they ever _had_--

"Kyouya," he says quietly, his lips seeking out their match, and for some unexplainable reason, his body shudders.

And it's never been like this before--

"Hikaru…" he murmurs, dragging a hand along the inside of Hikaru's leg, as he adjusts his shaking legs against his shoulders.

And it suddenly occurs to him that--

"Hikaru, since when were you this…" he searches for a word quietly, waiting for Hikaru to give him a cue, _any_ cue, "…fragile?"

Hikaru doesn't want to answer, only averting his hazel eyes to his hand.

The Ohtori watches him quietly, before sliding his finger onto Hikaru's chin, "Or is it that… you're not as horny as you were three years ago?"

Hikaru rolls his eyes, childishly, like he always did all those years ago, "Yeah, sure, sexual deprivation does this to me--"

"Dammit, ten minutes."

Kyouya forces their lips together quickly, Hikaru's fingers entwining into his black hair, reminiscing the past's harsh, _needy_ quality--

They pull apart just as quickly, flushed, breathless, as Kyouya readjusts himself at Hikaru's entrance and pushes into him slowly, earning a tiny, uncomfortable whimper.

"We don't have much time left," Kyouya whispers quietly, beginning a quick, comfortable rhythm, "Twenty minutes, Tamaki said, and none more…"

At this, Hikaru could almost laugh aloud, his pain easily soothing into pure warm pleasure--

"Did he _really_ give us permission to fuck in his estate?"

Kyouya pauses in thought, before continuing.

"Not specifically."


	22. Dead

One of the ones I tried to write, but wrote again. And I loved it so much the last time. Hey, if you give a prompt three chances, the third time's a charm. ;D

Warnings: Lots of... sex. Well, not a lot. But enough to warn for. Yaoi, the works. If you read this far, you'd know this is yaoi. :O Disclaimer: See other prompts.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**44. Dead.**

Waking up Ohtori Kyouya was like waking up the devil.

All of the Host Club knew it well.

It was one of the "not to do" things in life. One of the things that Hikaru learned about Kyouya fairly early on.

But as usual, it didn't stop him.

Not the results, not the consequences, not even Kyouya's temper could deter him from this decision.

All because that day, Hikaru woke up, turned on, and he had no fucking clue how to get rid of it.

His head was spinning, his rough, hot breath blinding him, shaking, the acute pain carving black circles into his eyes. His legs shook, his hand clenching desperately onto the sheets, his other hand gripping fast at his own arousal, as his heart pounded, with one, the thrill that his lover could catch him at any second, and two, the rhythmic beating of Kyouya inside him.

He really had no clue what to do.

Sweat coursed down his body as he looked down at his sleeping lover--

_Freaking damn bastard_, he cursed mentally, wondering why the hell Kyouya was so calm and composed, yet so arousing and _entrancing_ at the same time. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to see the way his legs were splayed apart awkwardly, the way he was _willingly_ accepting his penetration.

He shifted his hips, his breath catching at the pain-pleasure sensation, his hand shifting against himself to distract himself from it. He looked at Kyouya's sleeping expression, his brow shaking, tsking him inwardly.

He turned away from the sight roughly, only feeling the pain of the skin-on-skin--

"Fucking…bastard," he breathed out, his entire body shaking from the effects, "Fucking sleeps like the _dead_."

Suddenly, his head was pulled down, chapped lips meeting broken ones roughly. His hazel eyes widened, before pulling away, his entire face flushed--

"K-Kyouya, you were awake?!"

"Shh," Kyouya hummed sleepily, leaning up against his lover, his hands shuffling down to hold Hikaru's hips down, keeping him from escaping. He placed feathery kisses against Hikaru's flushed skin, as he leaned back down against the bed, pulling the younger man down with him.

Hikaru's head was spinning, as Kyouya thrust up against him, and he yelped feeling the gravity pull him down again, the harsh pain coursing through his body, a hand reaching up to rub his head--

"I never… I never thought you were the type to like being taken from the bottom," Kyouya commented quietly, rubbing Hikaru's sweaty hair.

"S-Shut-up!" he spat out, his entirely body shaking, "I-I just…"

Kyouya quirked a brow, stopping his thrusts altogether, "Just?"

Hikaru simply bit his lip, his eyes closed in pain. Kyouya's eyes traveled down to his hands, which were gripping his erection loosely. His eyes softened slightly, before reaching out to grab his length, sliding his fingers along it expertly.

"Better?"

Hikaru nodded quietly, beginning to rock himself slowly against his lover, self-content, self-satisfied.

Kyouya ruffled Hikaru's hair, before pulling him down, sliding their lips together, more fluidly than their first.

It hadn't really occurred to him that with all of Kyouya's ministrations that Hikaru probably forgot how exactly to pleasure himself.

Maybe sometimes he should let Hikaru top him… maybe. Kyouya looked up at Hikaru's flushed face, his slate eyes shining, his lips quirked to the side.

"When was the last time you topped?" he questioned, amused. Hikaru wrinkled his brow distastefully, a frown etched on his face. "Never? Thought so."

"I had no choice," he growled, his eyes narrowing; Kyouya's hand massaged soothing circles into his hip.

"Fine then, I'll teach you. Next time," Kyouya winked at him, and he groaned. "This time though… not really."

Hikaru crossed his eyes, scoffing at his lover's satisfied smirk.

That's right. Waking up Ohtori Kyouya was like waking up the devil. Literally.


	23. Soap

Mmm... is all I can say. I love this one? XD Ah well. You have to read it for yourself.

Warning: Yaoi, smut, sex. Slightly non-consensual... but. :D Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. To clear it up if you think I was stealing this from somewhere.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**46. Soap.**

It's being with Kyouya that does this to him, wasn't it?

With an unreasonable amount of effort, he propped himself against the couch, feeling his lover's sleeping form over him. Pushing him slightly off of him, he rolled to the side, only to collapse onto the cold tiled floor, the sheet that had covered them yanked to the floor. He shook his head once, giving his sleeping lover a wistful and tired glance, slightly regretting that he ever moved in the first place.

_Frickin' annoying… _he rubbed his head, as he stood up haphazardly, careful not to bruise whatever Kyouya had abused that night--

He swore Kyouya loved doing it more than he did.

Hikaru sighed, treading quietly towards the bathroom. He leaned heavily against the doorframe, a limp hand flicking the lights on, the light blinding him momentarily. He mumbled something under his breath quietly.

_So frickin' tired… so frickin' sore…_

Wordlessly, he stepped into the shower, turning the faucet onto cold. His eyes closed once, twice, moving to rest his forehead against the wall, letting the cold, warm water slide off his sweat-covered body.

He could almost sleep here…

He could hear a faint turn of the faucet in front of him, but he didn't have time to notice as an arm crept around his front, a warm body pressing up behind him.

"Ara, Hikaru. Up and about already?"

"I… was just showering…" he mumbled listlessly, his eyes sliding to half-mast. The hand moved along his stomach, pressing his body closer to his older lover's.

"Feel dirty?"

Hikaru blinked once, twice, the warm spray dripping off his wet strands.

"Kind of…"

Kyouya chuckled, placing a kiss in the crook of his lover's neck. Hikaru simply brushed it off.

"… Not in the mood, Kyou…"

The hand shuffled higher; its partner joined it, running along the inside of his hip bone.

"Can you clean yourself?" his breath imprinted itself onto his damp skin. Hikaru nodded, ignoring as a hand began massaging circles into his skin. Kyouya quieted for a second, before asking again, "Are you sure?"

Hikaru groaned, annoyed, almost pushing Kyouya's hands off of him, "I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Everything doesn't look like it to you," Hikaru mumbled, reaching out to grab the bar of soap. Kyouya beat him to it. Without a word, Hikaru snatched it away and immediately begun running it along his arms--

_slam_

The soap slipped from his hands as Hikaru was shoved roughly into the wall. A hand gripped his hip possessively, the water cascading down their skin, his lover's body trapping him against the wall.

"What's with you, now, Hikaru?" Kyouya whispered against his skin, a hint of annoyance filtering into his tone. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Just… tired," Hikaru said with finality, his hands trying and failing to loosen Kyouya's grip, "Let go of me."

Kyouya didn't budge, and instead, placed his head onto his shoulder, "So cold of you."

"I need to shower."

"May I offer my assistance?" he slid a tongue against his skin, eliciting a suppressed shudder.

"No."

"No?" he kissed the hollow of his neck. Hikaru closed his eyes tightly, _no more, no more, no more--_

"Not now…"

"Really now…?"

Hikaru flushed crimson as he felt something hard against his sensitive and well-abused hole. He clenched his hand into a fist, hoping that his legs don't buckle with then and there.

"N-No…"

Hikaru's resolve was weakening. Kyouya smirked against his skin, his hands dipping into the inside of his hip.

"You really don't know what you're going to miss, Hikaru…" he teased, knowing fully well that Hikaru needed no more convincing. He brushed his fingers lightly against Hikaru's budding erection.

"Fuck-- Kyouya, I don't want to… to know…"

Kyouya knelt down quickly, taking the bar of soap into hand. He drew it tauntingly along the back of Hikaru's leg as he stood up behind him, bringing the slippery bar forward near Hikaru's lower stomach.

"Then let's get you cleaned up."

Hikaru tried to fight the blush as Kyouya danced the soap firmly along his skin, his hands pressed firmly against the shower wall, propping himself up. Every patch of skin was lavished, with both soap and fingers, the sweat and slick from their previous lovemaking sliding down the drain.

"K-Kyouya…"

"Yes?"

Frick, frick, frick, Kyouya planned this _all along_. He bit his lip, unable to deny the unnatural smugness in his boyfriend's tone, as slender fingers finally grasped his length. Hard.

He almost choked, his head involuntarily hitting the wall, as he shook, his mind streaming a blank. Kyouya simply released him, the sticky white coating his fingers.

"Mm… you came too fast, Hikaru…"

Hikaru didn't answer, his eyes wide from both pain and surprise.

"Y-You…"

Kyouya dropped his hand, pressing himself closer against his lover, nudging Hikaru's limp legs further apart, "Yes… what about me?"

Hikaru took a deep breath, feeling his lover's hand push against the back of his knee, his breath cascading against his skin, and his two slippery fingers imbedded within him. He shut his eyes tightly, relying on the wall entirely for support, his breaths erratic. He let out a small cry as Kyouya pushed another roughly in.

"So you're sensitive there…" he mumbled absently, his other hand massaging comforting circles against Hikaru's thigh, keeping his legs far apart. Hikaru felt like melting into the water right about now, "Don't worry, Hikaru. I used lube."

Kyouya buried his face into his hair, smelling the dampness of the coffee strands. Yes, this was more like it, he sighed, almost blissfully, his tired lover cradled in his embrace.

They… haven't done it for so long… And for the second time, he could admit that he missed it.

Hikaru was breathing heavily, his body shaking under him-- it felt good, to control his independent lover like this (no kicking, no fighting, no resistance at all), to take advantage of him after all the taunting he had done in the past several months.

Hikaru _deserved_ it and he wasn't about to stop.

Kyouya casually slipped a fourth into him, and Hikaru shuddered harshly, his hand clenching anxiously. He attempted to pull away, a dark blush spread across his cheeks the discomfort too much for him to handle. He kicked at the floor uselessly, tears streaming down his face, "K-Kyouya, g-get it out!"

In an instant, they disappeared, and Hikaru relaxed unconsciously, only supported by Kyouya's arms. He nuzzled his neck again.

"I'll go slowly then… would that be alright?"

Hikaru didn't have the energy to nod, only closing his eyes, as his lover pushed himself in slowly. Kyouya brought a hand to his front, teasing Hikaru with light touches, and Hikaru leaned back against him, closing his eyes almost peacefully. Kyouya placed a comforting kiss on his cheek.

"You're sensitive today," Kyouya grunted, as he shifted out and thrust back in. Hikaru adjusted their position slightly, his breath stopping when his lover slammed into him again, feeling the painful-pleasurable friction slide against him. He slid slightly down the wall, Kyouya's hand the only thing that kept him standing.

"Hikaru," his breath slid along his wet skin, a leg shifting to catch Hikaru's weight, "I need to you cooperate too."

"Not my fault," Hikaru mumbled sleepily, propping his shaking hands against the wall again. His breath caught as Kyouya pushed into him again, "It's--It's not my fault you had us going for four hours right after I get out from a late shift at the office…"

Kyouya shrugged, fanning a hand against Hikaru's lower half, his other hand reaching to shut off the stream of water, "Enough talking, Hikaru."

Hikaru completely froze, his eyes widening as Kyouya fingered his limp erection again. He groaned, a desperate whine in his tone.

"Yes?" he licked his earlobe, letting the faucet drip, drip, drip in the background.

"Kyouya… I…" he gasped as Kyouya rocked into him, "You're… unusually… _active_… today…"

"Oh, this?" Kyouya pushed Hikaru down slightly, his head reaching the side of the wall again. Hikaru blinked, confused. Kyouya simply smirked.

"This was your fault."


	24. Hot

Rather cute, rather soft. Softer, kinda fluffish smut. Which is pretty rare.

Warning: handjob, yaoi, smut. That's pretty much it. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran's characters.

JOIN SHINE. :D

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

**

* * *

**

48. Hot.

It wasn't supposed to have turned into strip-fest.

No, really.

Hikaru was just innocently lying on the tiled floor of their personal kitchen, the only place, he deemed, to have at least some cool relief.

After all, it was just _hot_, and the air conditioner was just _broken_.

It didn't take long for Kyouya to join him on the floor, dignity and pride set aside.

"You had the bathroom. Go there," Hikaru shoved himself away from him, the first time that he didn't feel the need to cuddle. It was just too hot right now and the heat was getting to him.

Kyouya blinked, before rolling over to him, placing a warm hand on his head, "Are you sick, Hikaru?"

"No," Hikaru claimed stubbornly, his face tinged with a sickly red, "It's… just too hot…"

The Ohtori frowned, before sitting up, tilting Hikaru's face towards him. He narrowed his eyes slightly: Hikaru was slick with sweat and the loose shirt did nothing but trap even more heat in.

"Let's take this off then," he tugged the shirt off, only to be stopped by Hikaru's hand.

"No."

Kyouya blinked, caught completely off guard by the flush in Hikaru's cheeks.

"Then what?"

"You… too," he whispered, his hazel averted.

He stared at him blankly. Did Hikaru switch personalities? Or was it just the heat? Still, Hikaru's slightly feverish; he shrugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, looking down at Hikaru's sweat-drenched shirt, pulling it entirely off. Hikaru let out a relieved sigh, his bare back flat against the cool tiles.

Kyouya studied him closely-- Hikaru was still sweating… and not just because of the heat.

His curious hand traveled to the bulge in Hikaru's pant and squeezed. Hikaru's eyes shot open.

"Kyouya! What are you--"

His other hand pressed against his lover's chest, as his hand ducked into his boxers and pulled out a glistening erection. Hikaru closed his eyes tightly as Kyouya rubbed it, tauntingly.

"Kyouya…." he stifled a moan, as his hips thrust upwards, his body raised half off the floor, his hands braced behind him. Kyouya's hand inched Hikaru's boxers slowly down, before pulling them off his body. Hikaru simply glared half-hearted at him, his breath shuddering as fingers tugged at his pink nipples.

The Ohtori pressed his lips to Hikaru's, quieting the too-loud moans, his tongue lashing through Hikaru's passive defenses, his expert hand sliding up and down Hikaru's slick erection, leaving the younger only to accept what he's given.

Hikaru bucked his hips one more time and came, his voice muffled by his lover's lips, his lover's tongue, his body arched into the touch, before falling to the floor, exhausted.

"That looks like the first time you've had a hand job," Kyouya said delicately, before standing up, washing his hands off at the kitchen sink. Hikaru didn't say a word, only curling himself together, feeling too exposed for his own good. Kyouya closed the faucet, only to look down at his silent lover, "Hikaru?"

He placed himself back onto the tiled floor, lying almost entirely on his smaller lover. Hikaru's eyes widened slightly as he felt a cold hand circling around his waist to settle in front of him. The other hand entwined itself with his. He lowered his eyes sleepily, feeling Kyouya's scent drifting into his nostrils, a warm body on his sweaty skin.

He sighed, almost in bliss; the heat had somehow vanished from his face.

"… Kyouya…"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay like this for a bit…?"

And Kyouya simply smiled, not the cold smile he usually had on his face, but the self-satisfied one he reserved only for himself.

"Alright."


	25. Dreaming

A dark thing of sorts. I've always thought that it'd come up like this. But it's kind of fluff, and kind of not. And well, for me, it's very hard for me to imagne Kyouya _ever_ apologizing, so writing the last part was kind of tough.

This is the last of this part of the 50SSP. Closing on a more... subtle note. Thanks for reading, y'all. :D

Warning: mentions of roleplay, bondage, whatnot. Might be taken as non-con, but this is the _after_, so it isn't that bad. Disclaimer: See other prompts.

Join SHINE. That's why I wrote this all. All... fifty or so pages of 50SSP. :D

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

**

* * *

**

49. Dreaming.

He's _sure_ his dreaming, because this was too painful and too _unreal_.

He doesn't like it; it's clear he doesn't like it. Everything's too hazy, too bright, too clear, colors, things spinning around and around and around and around-- his head hurts.

He groans, pulling at his restraints. He flickers a hazel eye towards it, making out faded, rusted handcuffs. Oh _damn_, it's a dream, it's a dream, _it's a dream_-- Kyouya did _not_ own handcuffs. Hopefully. Hopefully, he doesn't.

He doesn't remember. The spinning is distracting him a lot.

He just wants it off. And for it to stop. Now. It's-- it _hurts_.

He bites his lip as it rips through him again, his head knocking the wall behind him.

It's torture, it's torture, he doesn't want this anymore--

… _anymore?_

He opens his eyes, suddenly jolting up from the bed-- bed. He's in a bed. He falls backwards, his eyes flickering around, the darkness around him blinding his eyes. His head is still pounding in pain, but there's no more spinning, no more lights-- he grips the sheet protectively, acutely aware of the numb, shooting pain in his backside. He's having more doubts that the dream was just a dream. The swollen cuts in his wrists just disprove it even more.

He slides his head to the side, just noticing a heavy presence next to him.

"You're awake, Hikaru?" a sleepy mumble floats into his ear. He blinks, trying to reply, before widening his eyes. Kyouya rubs his head absently, before turning towards his lover, his rough lips covering chapped ones.

Hikaru's eyes are wide, before pushing him away, a hand reaching up to his throat. Why couldn't he--?

"Hm?" the older male watches him quietly, a comforting hand landing on Hikaru's head, "Ah… I thought that would happen."

'_What happened?' _he wants to say, but can't seem to find his voice. He looks up at his lover, wondering just _what_ happened. Kyouya seems to get the message quick enough.

"You wanted to role play," he runs his hand through his coffee hair. Hikaru's expression turns into realization; Kyouya wraps his arms around his lover as naturally as he could, "And of course, you forgot the safe word, so I didn't know I went too far until I found out you passed out."

He feels a kiss pressed against his forehead and freezes. His eyes widen slightly.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'm very sorry."

He's almost in bliss, as Kyouya brings his lips to his, devouring them in a slow, breathless kiss, their limbs tangling through the bed sheets. Hikaru buries his face into Kyouya's shoulder, his eyes closing drowsily, Kyouya's hands pressing comfortingly against his back.

It's the first time Kyouya ever apologized to him…

This isn't a dream, right?

_I… _his heart beats quietly, contently, _don't want it to be._


End file.
